Faerie for Ironside
by Pirateofthenight
Summary: Being the consort of the king and running a coffee shop ironside, has its difficulties for both parties


It had never been easy for her to say good-bye to people. Good-bye meant that you never got to see that person again, at least to her. But now she had to say what would be the hardest goodbye she ever would have to make. It was unfair that she met the man she loved so close to her having to leave. It was like some cosmic joke, yes give her the thing that she wanted the love that she desired above all else only to have to leave right after finding it. No matter how this entire situation hurt she wouldn't or couldn't change it. She loved him and that was what mattered.

But now she had to go tell him good-bye. Had to leave for the final time, it wasn't as if there were only letters any more. They both had technology, they both had web cams, they had phone calls. They would still talk, but oh how she wished she didn't have to say good-bye to him. This good-bye might kill her, as she drove to their meeting location she thought about the other good-byes she had had to give to him. The times she wasn't sure if she would see him again, only to see him another day. Those times there was a chance to see him again another day and those were bad. Those times were horrible enough, the feeling of loosing something. A part of her or something of the sort.

This time though, this time there was no going back; there was no I'll see you around. She was going to the other side of the country, about as far away from him as she could be. Leaving, this time would be a thousand times worse then any of the other times. As she pulled into the parking lot her heart started pounding and her stomach twisted into knots. She didn't think that she could actually do this, now that she was here. She sat in the car trying to get up the courage to either leave or do what she had to do, say good-bye. She was stuck sitting in the car with the key in the ignition staring strait ahead. The knock on her window startled her from her self-induced panic.

There he was knocking on her window smiling brightly at her as always. Immediately she relaxed and opened her door to him. He pulled her out and held her close to him. She giggled as he spun her around. God how she loved him. They walked slowly around the park together. He held her close as they walked stopping every few minutes to kiss her. Sometimes she would stop him to kiss him. It was one of those storybook days. The days that famous authors write about, the days that every little girl dreams about. She could make herself forget about the impending destruction. Sadly, the day had to end, just like all good things come to an end. This day had to come to an end.

He walked her back to her car, both with the intention of saying good bye like they knew they had to. But as they got to her car, the idea of leaving made her sick to her stomach she pulled him close to her and kissed him. It wasn't like the other kisses they had shared. She pulled him as close to her as she could. She pulled his lip gently sucking on it lightly. His hands slid lower to rest on her butt. They pulled away from each other slightly, she unlocked the door with his arms still securely wrapped around her. She turned to face him and kissed him softly, whispering her love against his lips.

"I have to go babe. You have to go." She turned and got into the car. Only to sit at the edge of the seat and pull him towards her; he stood in between her legs with his hands resting on her thighs. Slowly his hands inched up her thighs as he leaned in to kiss her again. He sucked on her lip gently then moved slowly down her neck kissing his way down her neck.

She pulled away slightly to look at him; her hands were starting to shake again. Leaving him would be so hard to do; unconsciously she tightened her grip on him, not wanting him to pull away.

"What's the matter babe?" he was watching her. Trying to read her eyes through her sunglasses.

"Nothing." She smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss him. His hands slid higher up her skirt.

"Are you wearing shorts?" he looked at her.

She laughed loudly, "Yes they just happen to be very short." She leaned in and rested her head against his chest. "I love you, I love you so much." She whispered.

He tried to pull away to look at her, but she wouldn't let him. "I love you back sweetie." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"You have to go babe." She didn't let go of him though.

He kissed her again pulling her close to him. "I love you. We'll talk soon ok?"

He pulled out of her arms, "Yeah we will."

"I love you."

"I love you back." Then she did the hardest thing she'd ever done before drove away from him.


End file.
